The present invention relates in general to communication systems, and in particular, to a method, a system as well as a computer program product and a data processing system for establishing a communication session between a first communication device in a main communication network and a second communication device in a local communication network comprising a wireless network.
Mobile devices or wireless communications device are ubiquitous. Because so many people now carry mobile devices with them at all times, at least when away from home, it is often assumed that a mobile subscriber can always be reached by simply calling the number associated with the mobile device. However, the mobile subscriber may be unavailable due to any one of a number of reasons. For example, the device may be shut off, there may be no wireless coverage, the phone may be muted, etc. In such instances, it may not be possible to reach the mobile subscriber, which may be highly problematic, especially in emergency cases.
Network integration applications supporting call routing between wireless and wireline telephones for single end users typically provide one or more service capabilities such as call forwarding and Find Me-Follow Me® services. The Find Me-Follow Me® service provides end-users with a capability to manage communications by allowing them to determine how, when, and by whom they can be reached.
Find Me-Follow Me® service applications enable users to define profiles based on a wide variety of parameters via a telephone or a Web-based interface. Typically, users select a combination of different phone numbers in a user defined search order for delivery of calls. For example, users who are going to be away from the office can set preferences that enable the system to first transfer important calls to a mobile phone number, then a pager, and then home if no one answers at the office. Generally, if no pick up occurs at the final destination, the caller can be transferred to voicemail.